


The Usefulness of a Fallen Deity's Bedroom

by RelentlessCkie



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessCkie/pseuds/RelentlessCkie
Summary: Deathmask has helped Eris destroy Athena's army. Now they get to celebrate their victory.





	The Usefulness of a Fallen Deity's Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirteenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirteenie/gifts).

Deathmask was almost done showing Eris around the large and recently redecorated bedroom that until a few hours ago had belonged to Athena. His gold boots and her not-so-high heels clicked on the tile floor as they walked out of the bathroom and back into the main room. There was only one thing left to show, and Deathmask saved it for last on purpose. 

He pulled open the wine red curtains that enveloped Athena's canopy bed, revealing a large mattress covered with white sheets and pillows embellished with light pink embroidery. Eris rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess I shouldn't have expected anything different from Athena." 

Deathmask shrugged. "The redecoration was Pope Shion's idea. I don't think she had much of a say in it. He worried that her old bed would give her backpain or something." 

"Still," Eris said, curving her lips down in a sign of disgust, "this is so... puerile. Uninspiring. Unexciting." 

Deathmask faked a smile and nodded. But inside, he found Eris's words rather dispiriting. He had helped her invade the Sanctuary and find the means to destroy Athena and her army of insufferable yes-men. Part of Deathmask's motivation and excitement for the battle had stemmed from his hope that he and Eris would celebrate their win together in Athena's bed. In fact, he had been dreaming of that moment for weeks now, since his then secret lover started working on her invasion plans. Was she going to give up now that they'd achieved what they wanted? 

Without saying a word, Eris lay down on the bed, her blue hair and the red fabric of her long dress adding aggressive colors to the whiteness of the sheets and pillows. In a critical voice, she said, "This is a little too comfortable." 

Deathmask lifted an eyebrow, but didn't answer. His heart bit a little faster. 

Eris sat back up, then got off the bed. A smirk now danced in her lips. "I'd hoped to find a place better suited to my tastes. But this one will have to do." With a slight nod of her chin she ordered, "Take off your clothes." 

Deathmask smirked too. He was happy to oblige.

* * *

Eris stood by the bed's right side. She had taken off her own shoes, but still wore her one-shoulder dress. 

The Cancer Gold Cloth stood by a corner of the room. Its user now lay completely naked on what used to be Athena's bed. His back rested on the soft mattress covered with a sikly duvet while his head rested on a fluffly pillow. Deathmask knew that this would be all the comfort he would be getting. 

Eris lit up her cosmo just for a couple of seconds. Deathmask then felt as if invisible ropes tied his ankles and wrists to the bed. He still retained some mobility. He could raise and turn his head, and move his arms and hips and legs to some extent. What he couldn't do was to get out of the sprawled position into which Eris had put him. 

Deathmask looked up into Eris's eyes. She lit up her cosmo again, and Deathmask shut his eyelids tight as a wave of searing pain hit him. From his neck down, his muscles ached and his skin burned. His head was spared the pain though, and he knew the reason why. He knew that Eris didn't want to blurry his thoughts. She wanted him to be capable to immerse his mind in those painful delights, to savor his own suffering. 

It was true that Deathmask derived much pleasure from inflicting pain onto other human beings. But under the right conditions, he also enjoyed being on the receiving ending of those torments. Those disturbing, agonizing sensations delighted him in a way that he couldn't be bothered to try to explain or justify.

* * *

Pulling down the strapless side of the top of her dress, Eris exposed a breast. Only that one. Then, she climbed onto the bed, kneeling by Deathmask's side. 

As Deathmask remained invisibly tied, he couldn't do much when Eris leaned forward, getting closer and closer to him until her naked nipple nealy touched his lips. Deathmask lifted his neck, trying to reach Eris. But she leaned backward. Not too much. Just enough to be out of his reach. Through the fabric of her dress, it was easy to see that her covered nipple was as hard as the exposed one. As hard as Deathmask's cock was now. 

He could only imagine how delicious it would be to capture Eris's nipples in his lips and suck them. Or just to have one hand free and reach up to squeeze her soft flesh. But it was obvious that tonight she wouldn't let any of that happen. Eris simply kept teasing Deathmask, repeatedly leaning forward and backward and laughing at his frustrated efforts.

* * *

Deathmask wriggled and moaned. He couldn't decide whether to keep his eyes open and watch Eris or close them to focus on his own sensations. He found himself involuntarily alternating between both options. 

Having pulled up the skirt of her dress and taken off her underwear, Eris now straddled Deathmask's hips. She looked as if she would be mounting and riding him at any moment, but that's not what she actually did. Instead, she rubbed her clit against his hard cock, rocking back and forth in moves that at times were slow, at times faster, but most of the time simply felt as if she was dancing to some inaudible melodious song. 

Deathmask tried moving his hips too. His voice nearly dissolved into a moan as he pleaded, "Can I?" 

Her tone left no room for argument. "Just a little. And I mean it." 

With great care not to surpass whatever limits Eris might have in mind, Deathmask rolled his hips up and down in short, light moves. He was eager to feel himself inside her. But as he suspected that Eris had other goals for the evening, he had to resign himself to that careful attempt at following the rhythm of her rubbing against his cock, to intensify that touch. 

He was so close to coming. 

But then, without any warn, Eris just stopped what she was doing and got off the bed again. The skirt of her dress fell back down, covering her hips and her legs. Them, she pulled the strapless side of the top back up, hiding her breast. 

Deathmask let out a frustrated grumble. His body was eager for some kind of physical release, but Eris's cosmo had complete control over him. All he could do was to wallow in the agonizing need he couldn't satisfy. 

Yet, to Deathmask that awful sensation of unreachable pleasure was a form of pleasure on its own. Looking at Eris as she stood by his side, he could see in her eyes and smile how much fun she was having. And he was proud that he could make none other than a goddess feel that way.


End file.
